Silver and Red
by ShanMah
Summary: Quand la petite Française raffinée rencontre le soigneur de dragons...
1. Mère d'un dragon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, sortilèges, lieux et créatures que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à JKR, donc, par conséquent, je ne les possède pas du tout (mais alors là qu'est-ce que j'aimerais ça !).

**Rating : **Pour ne pas changer, M. Même si ça risque de prendre un moment avant qu'il soit justifié.

**Pairing : **Fleur/Charlie (ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vais m'expliquer).

**« Euh, t'es au courant que Fleur va se marier avec Bill ? » : **Oui, parfaitement. Mais il se trouve qu'à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic, le tome 5 n'était même pas sorti, alors encore moins le sixième. Je viens de la retrouver au fond d'un tiroir et, en la relisant, j'ai regardé mon ordinateur et je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas ? ». Suite aux deux derniers tomes, elle est désormais dans la partie « parfaitement invraisemblable », mais j'assume complètement ! Je vais la diviser en chapitres, les retranscrire (chose que je déteste mais c'est pour la bonne cause), les retravailler parce que ça date et y'a des trucs qui me plaisent moins qu'ils me plaisaient à l'époque (en plus, ça va rendre la tâche moins emmerdante) et les poster au fur et à mesure… ;)

**« Ce qui veut dire ? » : **Que les tomes 5 et 6 ne sont pas pris en compte, tout simplement.

**Silver and Red**

**Chapitre 1 : Mère d'un dragon**

- Delacour, _non_ ! cria un roux en voyant la blonde s'élancer dans l'enclos.

- La ferme, Weasley ! répondit-elle en sautant à plat ventre sur le sol rocheux pour éviter le jet de flammes.

Le soigneur prit la décision la plus sage qui s'imposait à lui dans la situation présente : il se tut. Les voix fortes excitaient les dragons. Et la terrible Norvégienne à Crêtes qui se trouvait dans l'enclos n'avaient _vraiment_ pas besoin d'être excitée davantage. Il déglutit, baguette en main, prêt à intervenir dès que la situation dégénérerait. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez dégénéré comme ça.

Fleur courait, sautait avec l'agilité d'une gazelle sur le terrain escarpé et traître. Vive comme l'éclair, elle bondit pour s'accrocher à une paroi verticale afin d'éviter le nouveau jet de flammes brûlantes que projetait la dragonne. Presque immédiatement, la terrible créature donna un violent coup de queue en sa direction. Heureusement, la jeune femme eut le temps de s'éloigner de la portée de la queue de la dragonne.

Malheureusement, le coup était si fort qu'il ébranla la paroi et la sorcière perdit pied. Elle s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol, près de la dragonne. _Dangereusement_ près de la dragonne.

Mais comment, pourrait-on se demander, comment une jeune Française d'apparence raffinée et délicate, voire frêle, avait-elle pu être emmenée à se jeter tête baissée dans cet enclos pour faire face à cette terrible Norvégienne à Crêtes ? Comment, mais surtout… pourquoi ?

La réponse est simple. Et il suffit de reculer de deux mois pour la trouver…

** Deux mois plus tôt **

- Charlie, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais je ne veux _pas_ de stagiaire ! s'exaspéra le jeune homme. Depuis quand on prend des stagiaires ici, d'abord ? Je croyais que c'était contraire à la politique de l'équipe !

- Elle a un dossier impressionnant qui nécessitait qu'on fasse une exception. Elle a été capable de dérober un œuf à un Vert Gallois Commun en une dizaine de minutes à peine. À l'improviste. (NdA : Je rappelle que, selon le règlement, les Champions ne devaient pas connaître la nature de la tâche. Aux yeux de tout le monde, donc, ils ont affronté un dragon sans en être d'abord avisé).

- Si elle est tellement douée, cette stagiaire, pourquoi vous ne l'engagez pas directement comme soigneuse ?

- Elle manque d'expérience dans le domaine, déclara le patron d'un ton sec. Un mois avec toi, et elle pourra devenir l'une de nos soigneuses. Elle pourra remplacer Jane.

Jane était une soigneuse expérimentée qui, à cause d'une erreur d'inattention, se trouvait présentement aux soins intensifs de Sainte-Mangouste au département des blessures magiques. Les médicomages se demandaient sérieusement si elle allait survivre. Dans l'éventualité où elle le ferait, il était clair que sa carrière était terminée.

- Elle arrive quand ? demanda le rouquin entre ses dents.

- Dans une petite minute, répondit l'homme derrière son bureau en jetant un regard négligent à sa montre de luxe.

- Et elle s'appelle comment ?

Alors que son supérieur ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, on cogna à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte du bureau spacieux s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, qui devait avoir dix-huit ans tout au plus. Immédiatement, Charlie la reconnut et se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé lorsque son patron lui avait parlé de cette fille qui avait volé un œuf à un Vert Gallois Commun. _Fleur Delacour_. Comment avait-il pu oublier la magnifique Française ?

Le chef de l'équipe de soigneurs se leva pour lui serrer la main. La semie-Vélane répondit à son sourire chaleureux par un léger sourire en coin, qui, sans être froid, ne dégageait aucune émotion particulière. Il s'agissait d'une simple marque de politesse. En voyant son patron offrir un siège à la blonde – offre qu'elle déclina poliment – Charlie comprit pourquoi il avait accepté qu'elle soit stagiaire dans son équipe, alors qu'il refusait toujours d'embarrasser un de ses six soigneurs d'un stagiaire incompétent et inexpérimenté.

L'homme était complètement sous le charme de la Française, bien qu'il aurait aisément pu être son père. En parlant de père, celui de cette Fleur Delacour devait avoir un compte à Gringotts extrêmement bien rempli, à en juger par l'allure que la jeune femme avait. Une telle posture et une telle élégance ne s'acquiert qu'avec de longues années de (très dispendieux) cours de maintien et de danse.

- Miss Delacour, je vous présente Charlie Weasley, il sera votre directeur de stage.

- Je suis enchantée, Monsieur Wizlay, dit-elle avec un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui qu'elle avait adressé à l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

Elle lui tendit une main aux ongles discrètement mais parfaitement manucurés. Au passage, il remarqua la fine montre d'or blanc qu'elle portait au poignet. Décidément. Mais, après tout, se dit Charlie en serrant cette main délicate, dont la paume était douce contre la sienne, beaucoup plus rugueuse, avoir été Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons lors du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était un sacré coup de pouce pour se faire embaucher pour n'importe quel travail exigeant du cran.

- Weasley, corrigea-t-il machinalement.

Il avait l'habitude.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. J'ai toujours un problème avec les noms anglais.

« Allez, Charlie, sois un chic type, elle est adorable », souffla une voix dans sa tête. « Pour l'instant en tout cas… »

- Je vais vous faire visiter, proposa-t-il.

- C'est très gentil.

Ils sortirent du bureau. En marchant dans les couloirs, Charlie fut pris d'une soudaine envie de savoir. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'elle fichait là.

- Simple curiosité, dit-il d'un ton naturel, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir devenir soigneuse de dragons ?

- Le Tournoi, répondit Fleur tout simplement.

- Vous savez, ici, on n'attaque pas les dragons, on en prend soin, nuança Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

La remarque n'eut aucun effet sur Fleur.

- Oui, je sais, évidemment. Mais les recherches que j'ai faites avant la première épreuve m'ont permis de me découvrir une véritable fascination pour les dragons.

- Vos recherches ?

- Je suppose que je peux le dire, maintenant que ça n'a plus d'importance, dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire triste. Madame Maxime avait vu les dragons et m'en avait parlé. J'ai donc commencé à faire des recherches. Au début, je me suis axée sur la façon de _neutraliser_ un dragon. Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée du Sortilège de Morphée, j'ai continué à faire des recherches. Pas pour le Tournoi. Juste pour mon information personnelle.

« Merde » pesta mentalement Charlie. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait/espérait, elle n'était pas seulement magnifiquement belle, elle était aussi intelligente en plus d'être courageuse. Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle semblait sincèrement passionnée des dragons. Il se racla la gorge.

- Voici l'infirmerie. Si vous vous blessez, ce qui est relativement courant ici, Maeve s'occupera de vous. Maeve, voici ma stagiaire, Fleur Delacour.

Maeve était une jeune femme au visage ovale et d'apparence calme. Ses cheveux, bruns et lisses, lui caressaient doucement les épaules. La médicomage était plutôt jolie, mais c'était ses yeux qui fascinaient. En forme d'amandes, leur iris était noisette à l'extérieur mais, plus on se rapprochait de la pupille, il devenait graduellement vert. Souriante, elle s'approcha de Fleur et lui serra la main. Son être tout entier respirait la sérénité. C'était le genre de femme auquel on fait tout de suite confiance. Sans même la connaître, Fleur se surprit à penser qu'elle remettrait sans hésiter sa vie entre ses mains, tout en espérant qu'elle ne serait pas un jour blessée au point d'être en danger de mort.

- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Fleur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Excuse-nous, Maeve, je dois continuer à faire visiter Miss Delacour, si je ne veux pas être en retard sur mon horaire de la journée.

L'Anglais et la Française sortirent de l'infirmerie. Charlie fit visiter rapidement à sa stagiaire tout le bâtiment.

- Et voici la cafétéria du centre, conclut-il en entrant dans la pièce, où cinq hommes étaient assis autour d'une table.

- Qui c'est, ça, Charlie ? demanda un homme au teint basané, aux cheveux noirs et à l'accent roumain.

- Ma stagiaire, répondit le soigneur en se servant une tasse de café. Fleur Delacour.

- Enchantée, messieurs.

- Je m'appelle Luka, dit l'homme, apparemment déjà subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme.

Un à un, les soigneurs se présentèrent. Ils semblaient, pour la plupart, être natifs de la Roumanie… et charmés par Fleur. Fleur répondait poliment à leurs questions, tout en ayant la désagréable impression d'être draguée à outrage par les cinq hommes. Sans le savoir, Charlie vint à sa rescousse :

- Miss Delacour, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Fleur le suivit, sentant distinctement les regards qui convergeaient vers son postérieur alors qu'elle sortait. Ils montèrent à l'étage et traversèrent un couloir. Charlie ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

- J'ai le droit de redécorer ? demanda Fleur en balayant la pièce, relativement petite, du regard.

- Si ça vous fait plaisir, répondit le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Française sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, en moins d'une minute, la pièce se métamorphosa complètement, se décorant avec élégance dans les tons de bleu pastel et de lilas.

- Si vous avez fini de jouer aux décoratrices, dit Charlie d'un ton un peu sec, j'aimerais bien commencer mon travail.

- Laissez-moi me préparer. Deux minutes.

Il sortit de la chambre en grommelant intérieurement. Quelle Barbie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Se recoiffer ? Se remaquiller ?

Fleur se dirigea vers sa valise, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se doutait bien du genre de travail qu'elle allait faire et, n'en déplaise à ce Charlie Weasley qui devait la prendre pour une petite fille superficielle sous prétexte qu'elle était belle et riche, elle avait pensé à prendre des tenues appropriées.

La jeune femme retira les vêtements qu'elle avait mis pour le voyage et enfila un pantalon de soie bleu marine, relativement ample et très confortable, un débardeur argenté, des gants sans doigts et la veste qui allait avec l'ensemble. Après avoir attaché les lacets de ses baskets en cuir noir, elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. (NdA : En résumé, elle est exactement comme elle était pour la Première Tâche). Ceci fait, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Et bien ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le silence de Charlie, qui, apparemment, ne s'était pas attendu à la voir respecter son délai et/ou vêtue convenablement. Nous y allons, ou pas ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était urgent que nous commencions.

- Que _je_ commence, rectifia-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Moi, j'agis. Vous, vous vous contentez de regarder, sauf si je vous demande de faire quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Surprise de ce brusque changement d'attitude, Fleur le suivit docilement. Il pénétra dans la pièce qu'il lui avait présentée comme étant la plus importante : la clinique. C'était l'endroit où étaient notés les horaires de chaque soigneur. C'était aussi là qu'on retrouvait toutes les informations sur les dragons dont s'occupait le centre.

- Svetlana, dit-il après avoir regardé son horaire. C'est une Magyar à Pointes. Selon nos calculs, ses œufs vont éclore aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on supervise la naissance, parce qu'il faut se dépêcher d'examiner les dragonneaux pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

- Mais la mère va nous attaquer si on s'approche trop, non ?

- Si près de l'éclosion, elle s'en occupe beaucoup. De plus, l'enclos est vaste. Nous nous tiendrons à bonne distance.

- Et comment on fait pour voir les œufs éclore si on est « à bonne distance » ?

D'une main, Charlie attrapa deux paires de jumelles. Elle rougit légèrement sous son regard narquois en prenant celle qu'il lui tendait. Ils sortirent, traversèrent une grande étendue d'herbe et de terre, puis, Charlie devant, pénétrèrent dans un enclos.

- Pas de bruit, surtout, lui intima Charlie à voix basse en commençant l'escalade d'une paroi rocheuse.

Fleur hocha la tête silencieusement et le suivit. L'exercice était pénible et lui faisait mal aux doigts, mais aucune plainte ne franchit ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, Charlie lui tendit la main pour l'aider. La tête haute, la jeune Française se hissa à son niveau.

L'endroit était beaucoup moins escarpé que tout le reste. Charlie s'assit sur la pente douce et la blonde l'imita, collant les jumelles à ses yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

La majestueuse mais dangereuse créature ailée soufflait de douces flammes orangées qui léchaient les œufs gris et luisants, sur lesquels le feu se reflétait. Le spectacle était aussi impressionnant que magnifique.

- Elle augmente la puissance, commenta Charlie. Ça veut dire qu'ils vont bientôt naître. Lorsqu'elle cessera de cracher du feu…

La dragonne cessa alors de projeter des flammes sur sa couvée, et Fleur décolla les jumelles de son visage pour se tourner vers Charlie, interrogative, attendant la suite.

- Et bien, quoi, « lorsqu'elle cessera de cracher du feu » ?

- On y va, dit précipitamment l'homme aux cheveux roux en se levant et en commençant à marcher vers le nid, qui était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux.

La stagiaire lui emboîta immédiatement le pas.

- Écoutez-moi bien, dit Charlie en marchant. Pas de mouvements brusques. Restez à l'écart et laissez-moi agir. N'oubliez pas que, même si nos intentions sont bonnes, pour la dragonne, nous sommes deux créatures qui tentons de lui ravir ses petits. Deux créatures qu'elle n'aura aucune difficulté à tuer si elle est contrariée.

Malgré elle, Fleur déglutit.

- Restez-là, ordonna-t-il alors qu'encore six ou sept mètres les séparaient du nid.

Avec prudence, Charlie continua à s'avancer vers la dragonne. À trois mètres, il s'arrêta, dissimulé derrière une formation rocheuse. L'un des trois œufs bougeait. Lentement, sous le regard attentif de Charlie et le regard émerveillé de Fleur, la coquille grise se craquela et se perça en son bout. Puis, elle éclata complètement, laissant voir un dragonneau.

Il battait légèrement des ailes, crachant des étincelles et de la fumée. Visiblement, il était bien portant. Un second œuf se mit à remuer et, au bout d'une minute, le deuxième petit dragon était né.

C'est là que tout dérapa.

Les deux nouveaux-nés commencèrent aussitôt à se montrer hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Immédiatement, Charlie s'élança. Fleur le vit très nettement. Ce qu'elle vit aussi nettement, c'était la queue couverte de pointes mortelles que la mère projetait vers le soigneur. Immédiatement, la semie-Vélane sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur la dragonne.

- _DORMENS_ !

La tête de la créature se mit à dodeliner avec lenteur et, malgré la lutte visible entre l'animal et le sortilège, ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses yeux jaunes et cruels. Charlie, tout concentré qu'il était sur la couvée, n'avait absolument pas remarqué l'amorce d'attaque de Svetlana. Aux yeux du rouquin, donc, la Française venait de plonger dans un puissant sommeil magique un magnifique spécimen de Magyar à Pointes… sans raison.

- Delacour ! aboya-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Mais… commença Fleur, outrée de l'injustice qui était en train de se produire.

- Silence !

L'inattention du jeune homme lui valut une gerbe d'étincelles sur la main, crachées par l'un des deux bébés dragons. La jeune femme, énervée de devoir rester en retrait, s'élança vers lui, malgré ses protestations.

- Premièrement, dit-elle, elle a faillit vous balancer un coup de queue. Deuxièmement, où devons-nous emmener les dragonneaux ?

- Premièrement, répliqua Charlie avec un fort énervement, je l'aurais vu. Deuxièmement, il faut les emmener à la clinique.

- Premièrement, vous n'aviez qu'à mieux regarder. La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai vous faire mettre en pièces. Deuxièmement, comment est-on sensés faire ça ?

Avec sa baguette, Charlie fit apparaître trois cages individuelles.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit-il en s'évertuant à faire entrer les dragons déjà nés dans les cages.

Fleur, quant à elle, s'était approchée du troisième œuf en le voyant bouger doucement. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux regarder. Émerveillée, elle vit la coquille se fendiller et le bébé dragon en émerger avec lenteur. Il était plus petit que les deux autres. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers la jeune femme, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Salut, petit dragon, murmura-t-elle.

Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa la tête. Étonnamment, la créature se laissa faire. La caresse hésitante de la sorcière semblait même lui faire plaisir. Quelques étincelles sortirent de ses narines lorsque Charlie appela Fleur. Celle-ci se redressa et le rejoignit.

- Bon, on va faire léviter les…

Il s'interrompit, le regard posé sur la jambe de Fleur. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il avait plutôt le regard posé sur le dragonneau qui avait marché vers la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'était déplacée, et qui se trouvait présentement juste à côté d'elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Fleur en suivant son regard.

- Delacour, ne me dis pas que c'est _toi_ qu'il a vue en premier.

- Je crois que si, répondit la semie-Vélane. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Les dragons sont de ces créatures qui croient que la première créature qu'ils voient est leur mère.

- Ce dragon croit _vraiment_ que je suis sa mère ?

- C'est ce que je te dis.

Il retint à grand-peine un soupir abyssal. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir une stagiaire n'était pas assez compliqué, il fallait que celle-ci s'arrange pour qu'un dragonneau la prenne pour sa mère. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à LUI ? Il y avait six soigneurs dans l'équipe, pourquoi est-ce que c'était à LUI qu'on avait assigné une stagiaire, et pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette stagiaire soit Fleur Delacour ?

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, c'est toi qui va devoir t'en occuper. Tant qu'il ne sera pas adulte, il refusera d'être nourri par quiconque n'est pas sa mère. On n'a même pas besoin de le mettre dans une cage, dit-il en faisant disparaître la troisième. Il va te suivre.

De sa baguette, il fit léviter les deux cages et commença à avancer. Au début, Fleur était profondément sceptique : peut-être que Charlie avait voulu se moquer d'elle. Elle commença donc à marcher, lentement, en se retournant régulièrement, et se rendit vite compte que le bébé dragon la suivait effectivement.

La jeune femme le fit monter sur une table d'examen de la clinique, pendant que Charlie faisait de même avec l'un des deux autres. Elle remarqua au passage que son propre dragon était beaucoup moins récalcitrant que celui de Charlie, qui l'avait griffé au bras lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras. Fleur retira sa veste et la déposa sur un comptoir.

- Très bien, dit Charlie en lui tendant une planchette sur laquelle était retenue une liste par une pincette. Remplis sa fiche.

La stagiaire posa la fiche sur la table et attrapa un stylo. Elle inscrivit d'abord les informations qu'elle connaissait déjà : date de naissance, espèce, nom de la mère.

- Comment s'appelle son père ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Charlie.

- Armstromov, répondit distraitement le soigneur.

- Et comment il s'appelle, le dragonneau ?

- Tu lui donnes le nom que tu veux.

Après s'être assurée du sexe du dragon (mâle), elle se mit à réfléchir. Barthélemy, ça sonnait bien. Elle inscrivit le nom dans la case appropriée et continua son travail, prenant diverses mesures (certaines auxquelles elle s'attendait déjà, telles l'envergure de ses ailes, d'autres moins, comme par exemple l'écartement entre ses dents). Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle demanda à Charlie ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Maintenant que tu as fait le travail du soigneur, il va falloir que tu fasses le travail de la mère.

Il lui lança un chiffon humide.

- Pour le nettoyer. Normalement, la mère lèche ses petits pour ça. Je te fais grâce de ce détail.

« Trop gentil », songea la Française en commençant à nettoyer soigneusement les écailles du dragon. La créature émettait de légers sons, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des couinements, pour manifester son contentement. Lorsque cette tâche fut terminée, Charlie lui tendit un biberon, qui devait bien contenir trois litres d'un liquide dont la couleur, qui était d'un blanc verdâtre, alliée à sa consistance épaisse, était très peu ragoûtante.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, dit Fleur, dont les yeux bleu sombre passaient de Charlie au biberon.

- Pas le moins du monde. Un biberon aux trois heures. Au moins les deux premières semaines. Après, ça va dépendre de lui.

- _Aux trois heures_ ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

- Y compris la nuit.

« Bien fait » songea Charlie en la voyant réprimer un grognement. Ça lui ferait les pieds, à cette princesse. Il retourna à sa tâche, la laissant faire.

La « princesse » en question souleva le biberon, approchant la tétine de la bouche du dragon. Méfiante, la créature renifla un peu avant de le gober, buvant avidement le lait de dragonne que lui donnait la jeune femme. Fleur laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire en le voyant agir de la sorte.

Charlie releva la tête en l'entendant. Son rire était doux, mélodieux, caressant pour les oreilles. Il était communicatif et donnait envie de rire aussi, sans raison particulière. Juste parce qu'elle le faisait. Inconsciemment, il sourit en la voyant rire à nouveau et caresser doucement le dessus de la tête de son dragonneau avec l'une de ses mains. Non seulement elle _acceptait_ de prendre soin du dragon, mais, en plus, ça l'_amusait_. Vraiment surprenant.

À cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit. Fleur releva alors la tête et lui rendit son sourire. En croisant son regard bleu, il sentit son cœur fondre et il s'en fallut de peu pour ne pas que ses genoux se dérobent sous lui. Le charme fut rompu lorsque son dragon souffla un petit jet de flammes qui faillit mettre le feu à ses vêtements, comme pour le réprimander de son manque d'attention.

Fleur baissa la tête et vit que le biberon était déjà vide. Elle le déposa dans l'évier, et le dragonneau laissa échapper un rot éloquent. La tête penchée sur le deuxième né de la couvée, Charlie laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en entendant la jeune femme réprimander gentiment Barthélemy pour son impolitesse.

- Alors, Charlie, dit le directeur de l'équipe de soigneurs en entrant dans la clinique. La couvée de Svetlana se porte bien ?

- Comme vous voyez, répondit le jeune homme en mesurant les pointes de la queue du dragonneau.

- Lorsque vous aurez fini, remettez-les avec la mère. À propos, pourquoi l'avez-vous endormie ?

- Ça, il faut le demander à Delacour.

- Elle lui aurait fichu un coup de queue à la figure si je n'étais pas intervenue ! répliqua Fleur.

- Mais elle va bien ?

- Parfaitement. Ce sortilège est inoffensif.

- On a un autre problème, intervint Charlie. La première personne que le troisième né ait vue, c'est Delacour. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire. On ne peut pas le mettre avec les autres, il va refuser d'être nourri par sa mère.

- Miss Delacour n'a qu'à aller dans l'enclos pour le faire.

- Aux trois heures, et pendant la nuit ? Dans un enclos où il y a quatre dragons dont trois hostiles ? Je ne m'y risquerais même pas.

- Et bien, trouve une solution, si tu es si brillant.

- On pourrait le garder dans une pièce vide du centre. Simplement le temps qu'il apprenne à se nourrir seul.

- Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu trouves moyen de l'empêcher de mettre le feu à l'endroit, répondit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Charlie remit son dragonneau dans une cage.

- Sacha, Dimitri ! Venez chercher les petits de Svetlana pour les remettre dans son enclos !

Les deux hommes concernés entrèrent et s'exécutèrent, non sans adresser des sourires à Fleur, qui s'efforçait de les ignorer en se concentrant sur Barthélemy.

- On va lui aménager un coin qui va lui rappeler son environnement naturel, dit Charlie en regardant autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il y a quelques pièces vides.

« C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on a besoin d'une Salle sur Demande » songea-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Suis-moi.

Fleur souleva doucement le bébé Magyar à Pointes dans ses bras et suivi docilement le soigneur roux, qui la mena dans une pièce relativement près de sa chambre. De sa baguette, Charlie fit apparaître des parois rocheuses irrégulières tout autour de la pièce, masquant parfaitement les murs de bois. Il fit de même pour le sol et le plafond. L'effet était bluffant : on se serait vraiment cru dans une caverne. Dans une cavité rocheuse qu'il avait créé sur le sol, Charlie fit apparaître une eau cristalline.

La semie-Vélane se pencha pour déposer Barthélemy sur le sol. Il trottina gauchement sur le sol irrégulier et battit des ailes, s'élevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Charlie repartit, mais Fleur décida de rester avec Barthélemy. Après une quinzaine de minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé sa veste à la clinique. Elle sortit donc de l'enclos improvisé, refermant la porte avec soin derrière elle. Arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se figea en entendant Sacha qui disait :

- Moi, la nouvelle, c'est quand elle veut pour une partie de jambes en l'air…

- C'est ça, rêve, répliqua Igor, ou peut-être était-ce Dimitri.

Le petit groupe de cinq personnes était placé de telle façon qu'ils lui tournaient tous le dos, inconscient que le sujet principal de leur conversation était à quelques mètres.

- Je me méfierais, à votre place, dit une femme que Fleur n'avait pas vue durant sa visite. On ne peut pas faire confiance à une femme qui a du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Elles sont mesquines avec les hommes et vicieuses. Ce sont des diablesses, de vraies succubes.

Le visage de Fleur s'empourpra et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'insulte. SUCCUBE, ELLE ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Charlie ? T'as pas pensé que tu pourrais profiter de ton statut de directeur de stage pour te payer du bon temps ?

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas, répondit celui-ci avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

- Oh, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne la trouves pas canon.

- Mon vieux, sache qu'il arrive à certains hommes de penser à autre chose. C'est une petite gosse de riche nombriliste.

- Mais canon.

- Et manifestement creuse.

- Mais canon.

- On pourrait croire que tu fais une fixation, répliqua la femme.

- On s'en fout, de savoir si elle est creuse ou pas ! répliqua l'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Dans ton lit, tu ne vas quand même pas entamer un grand débat philosophique avec elle !

C'en était trop. Elle se recula, se détourna et partit au pas de course vers la pièce où se trouvait Barthélemy. En voyant sa « mère » entrer en trombe et se laisser tomber assise sur le sol de pierre, le dragonneau s'approcha doucement de Fleur. La jeune femme, qui avait senti ses yeux brûler tout le long de la conversation qu'elle avait épiée, laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage.

Possédant la même passion pour les dragons qu'elle ou pas, ils étaient tous pareils. Entre la femme qui l'avait qualifiée d'aguicheuse mangeuse d'hommes et ceux qui la considéraient comme un objet, elle se demandait sincèrement comment elle allait tenir le coup dans le centre.

La jalousie des autres femmes, elle connaissait, et elle avait l'habitude. Elle était née pour être jalousée. Elle avait appris à se tenir au-dessus de ces bassesses. Mais les mots de cette femme avaient pénétré son âme pour se planter directement dans son cœur, tels des poignards. Parce qu'elle savait le nombre de personnes qui voyaient les filles comme elle de cette manière.

La convoitise des hommes, elle avait l'habitude aussi. En général, elle était plutôt flattée d'entendre dire qu'elle était belle. Mais, en ces termes, c'était la pire des insultes. Elle se doutait bien aussi des envies peu honorables que certains pouvaient avoir envers elle. Mais _jamais_ elle ne l'avait entendu directement.

Le seul qui ne s'était pas montré détestable au premier abord était Charlie. Au moins, il ne la traitait pas comme une chose. Mais il la considérait comme une fille stupide et creuse, sans même la connaître.

Et ça, ça faisait terriblement mal.

**Le mot de la fin :** Rah, c'est des poooorcs (ça fait du bien de le dire) ! En attendant la suite, reviews pliiiiz !


	2. La limite

**Ewira : **Merci beaucoup :D

**Hloise :** Mdr sadique va ! ;)

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **Merci ! Et ce côté va tendre à se manifester davantage, justement (le côté peste et snob… surtout peste pendant celui-ci) : Merci ! Vi j'ai vu, y'en a une des deux que j'aime bien mais je sais jamais laquelle, LOL.

**Estelwing : **Merci ! Vi y'en a pas beaucoup parce que ça force à entrer dans l'univers du totalement impossible (enfin je suppose que c'est pour ça) ;)

**Sandiane :** Merci ! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue…

**Note :** Le chapitre commence avec un léger retour en arrière, montrant la fameuse conversation… du point de vue de Charlie.

**Chapitre 2 : La limite**

Charlie ne se préoccupait pas de la conversation qui avait lieu autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot attire son attention. Vélane. À en croire Angelica, la comptable du centre, Fleur Delacour aurait du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Maintenant, tout s'expliquait.

L'attraction anormale qu'elle exerçait sur tous les hommes qui la croisaient. La grâce sans nom qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. La beauté de son visage d'ange. La magnifique couleur de sa chevelure soyeuse, la splendeur du bleu sombre de ses yeux. Cette capacité qu'elle avait de l'avoir fait sourire simplement en riant, de l'hypnotiser d'un seul regard… était-il en train de tomber dans le piège d'une Vélane ? Fleur tentait-elle de l'attirer dans ses filets pour se jouer de lui ?

Plus il y pensait, plus c'était possible… et énervant. C'est cet énervement qui lui fit dire qu'elle n'était qu'une petite gosse de riche nombriliste et creuse. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. De toutes manières, elle ne saurait pas.

C'est à l'instant où il se faisait cette réflexion rassurante qu'il entendit des pas de course. Il se retourna, juste à temps pour entrevoir une main appuyée brièvement au mur marquant un tournant dans le couloir. Une main qui portait un gant sans doigts en cuir noir. La main de Fleur.

Maintenant, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle saurait… parce qu'elle le savait déjà.

Que faire ? Devait-il aller la voir ou pas ? Elle ne lui était guère sympathique (loin de là), mais ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait sûrement blessée. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux aller la voir que de supporter la conversation des autres soigneurs présents dans la salle, laquelle était toujours sur le thème de « la stagiaire, je me la ferais bien », Charlie prétendit avoir quelque chose à faire et sortit.

Mais voilà, le problème était là : où était-elle allée ? Dans sa chambre, probablement. Le rouquin monta l'escalier et cogna à la porte fermée. Rien.

- Delacour ?

Aucune réponse. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre un son quelconque qui indiquerait sa présence dans la pièce, mais n'en perçut aucun. Il était probable qu'elle ne soit pas dans sa chambre, donc. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il eut une idée un peu folle : le dragonneau.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce où ils avaient installés le bébé Magyar à Pointes. La main sur sa baguette au cas où la créature serait de mauvais poil, Charlie pénétra dans la pièce. Fleur était bien là.

La jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Elle était agenouillée devant le point d'eau, et, la tête légèrement baissée, caressait doucement le dos de Barthélemy. La créature se retourna lorsque le soigneur entra, crachant de la fumée et des étincelles. Furtivement, sans que Charlie la voie (son attention étant portée sur le dragonneau), Fleur essuya ses yeux avant de se retourner également.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Il y a un problème ?

Déboussolé, Charlie mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance.

- Euh… ça va ?

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

« Soit elle se fout de ce qu'on a dit, soit c'est une sacrée bonne actrice » se dit le jeune homme.

- Pour savoir.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

« S'il est venu pour me consoler, il peut toujours se brosser » maugréa mentalement la jolie Française. Devant le ton presque agressif de Fleur, Charlie perdit toute « sympathie » :

- Ta veste traîne sur le comptoir de la clinique et le règlement du centre dit qu'on ne doit _rien_ laisser traîner dans cette pièce.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, maudit intérieurement Charlie pour les trente prochaines générations et sortit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était trop loin pour l'entendre, le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Barthélemy.

- Je crois que je ne la cernerai jamais.

En guise de réponse, le petit dragon éternua quelques étincelles.

Tout en marchant vers la clinique, Fleur continuait de pester contre Charlie. Il lui aurait suffit de lui apporter sa veste, si elle gênait tant que ça. Pendant son cours trajet, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers des envies de vengeance. Ils lui avaient fait mal… et ils devaient payer. Mais, avant tout, ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle _savait_. Ça, c'était la partie la plus facile. Elle s'était depuis longtemps créé une forteresse de glace. Derrière ses murs d'impassibilité, elle pouvait se réfugier et empêcher à peu près toute manifestation extérieure d'émotion désagréable. Très pratique.

Mine de rien, elle pénétra dans la clinique. Fort heureusement pour son plan, la pièce était moins pleine qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt. En fait, il ne restait que Sacha dans la pièce. Parfait. Elle les attaquerait un à un.

Fleur répondit à son salut par un sourire à faire fondre les glaciers de l'Antarctique et se dirigea vers le comptoir où reposait sa veste. D'un mouvement savamment calculé pour paraître parfaitement naturel, elle fit tomber sa veste par terre. « Accidentellement », bien sûr. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un geste pour la prendre que l'homme se précipita pour ramasser la veste de soie aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons et lui tendit avec un sourire béat. La jeune femme récupéra son bien.

Il lui fallait maintenant faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie : faire _agir_ son charme magique de Vélane. Pour (tenter de) se faire inviter au bal par Cedric Diggory, elle s'était contentée de le débrider, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas très souvent, sa mère lui ayant déconseillé. Aujourd'hui, elle s'apprêtait à le faire agir, à la manière de ces Vélanes à la Coupe de Quidditch pour lesquelles certains hommes étaient prêts à sauter des estrades.

Elle avala légèrement de travers et ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de sa victime.

- Merci.

Ce simple mot sema la confusion la plus totale dans l'esprit du Roumain.

Elle était là, en face de lui, la plus belle femme que la Terre air jamais portée – il en était absolument certain. Il avait la très nette impression que tout disparaissait dans un étrange brouillard, ne laissant que Fleur qui, tel un ange tombé du ciel, lui souriait doucement. _Il était merveilleusement bien_.

- Tu sais que j'ai déjà terrassé un Magyar à Pointes à mains nues ?

« Ben voyons », se dit la jeune femme en s'efforçant de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- C'est vrai ? Gros comment ?

- Énorme, répondit-il, fier qu'elle ait gobé son histoire abracadabrante.

« C'est ta bêtise qui est énorme, mon cher ».

- C'est impressionnant.

La semie-Vélane se concentra davantage pour augmenter la puissance de son charme et s'approcha davantage de l'homme, collant presque son corps contre le sien, renversant légèrement la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

Avec lenteur, il se pencha vers elle, approchant ses lèvres de celles, si sensuelles, de la Française. Mais, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il puisse y goûter, Fleur se recula, sans toutefois cesser de faire agir son charme magique. Elle répondit à son regard désemparé par un sourire mystérieux.

- Tu es un très vilain garçon, dit-elle en continuant à se reculer vers la porte.

Arrivée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se retourna et, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, lâcha :

- J'aime.

Puis, elle sortit.

Environ deux heures trente plus tard, lorsqu'elle revint à la clinique pour prendre le biberon de Barthélemy, elle entendit la voix de Sacha qui disait :

- Je te dis qu'avec la Française, c'est dans la poche. Elle me draguait, tout à l'heure.

Ah bon. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Passant en mode « snob », l'ancienne Championne pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le frigo, ignorant royalement les deux hommes présents dans la pièce, ne daignant pas leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Comme si de rien n'était, elle prit le biberon de lait de dragonne et sortit.

- Dans la poche, hein ? fit la voix de Charlie, profondément sceptique.

« Et voilà » songea Fleur avec satisfaction en allant rejoindre son dragon. « Humiliation de l'ennemi numéro un effectuée. Au suivant de ces messieurs… »

Lorsque l'heure du repas du soir arriva, « le pauvre » Sacha était dans un état de confusion indescriptible. Elle l'avait (volontairement, il en était sûr) rendu à moitié fou durant la matinée, et, maintenant, elle s'évertuait à l'ignorer. Pire, il lui semblait qu'elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec Igor, cet après-midi. _Beaucoup trop_ de temps au goût du soigneur aux cheveux noirs.

Charlie, tout en mangeant, observait le manège de la Française du coin de l'œil. Une partie de lui ne doutait pas qu'elle avait effectivement « joué » avec Sacha plus tôt dans la journée, et qu'elle jetait maintenant son dévolu sur Igor. Qu'elle soit partiellement Vélane était une chose, qu'elle se permette de troubler l'équipe de soigneurs avec ses charmes magiques en était une autre, qui était parfaitement inacceptable. Il se promit d'en parler au patron plus tard, avec un bon vieux : « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

Vers vingt et une heures, Fleur, épuisée, monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Elle allait retirer son débardeur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sacha. Elle laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise et se recula légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Pour toute réponse, il pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura : « _Collaporta_ ». Fleur commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Sortez _tout de suite_ de ma chambre.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre la coiffeuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais il se chargea d'empêcher le moindre son de franchir ses lèvres en écrasant les siennes dessus. La jeune femme se débattit comme elle pouvait dans l'espoir de se soustraire à ce baiser non désiré, mais autant tenter d'abattre un arbre avec une plume.

- Ça t'amuse, j'imagine ? siffla la voix du Roumain à son oreille.

Maintenant, Fleur comprenait pourquoi sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'être prudente lorsqu'elle débridait son charme de Vélane (et, _a fortiori_, lorsqu'elle lui donnait plus de puissance) : les hommes devenaient vraiment fous et prêts à tout.

- Lâchez-MmmMMMMMMMMMmmmmmhh !

L'une des larges mains du soigneur s'était plaquée sur sa bouche, tandis que l'autre, malgré les claques à répétition que Fleur administrait dessus, remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse.

- _ALOHOMORA_ !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Fleur entrevit un éclair roux, puis, la Française sentit qu'on forçait Sacha à la lâcher.

- Je ne crois pas que ça entre dans ta définition de tâche, Sacha, dit-il froidement en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Weasley ?

- Tu veux que j'aille voir le patron ? menaça l'homme à la chevelure de feu.

Sacha toisa son collègue de longues secondes avant de sortir de son pas traînant. Lorsque Charlie cessa d'entendre le bruit de ses pas lourds sur le plancher de bois, il se tourna avec lenteur vers Fleur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il la coupa en levant la main, lui imposant immédiatement le silence :

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Delacour. T'as eu du bol cette fois, mais à ta place, j'arrêterais le charme de Vélane. Pour ton propre intérêt.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce type est complètement malade ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Ah non ? Parce que tu me prends pour une bouse de dragon, en plus ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne te prends pas pour une… oh, c'est vulgaire !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bref, moi, je dis ça pour toi. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour intervenir.

- Pourquoi ça se reproduirait obligatoirement ?

En fait, elle n'avait nullement l'intention de renouveler l'expérience. Mais le fait de jouer à celle qui ne comprenait pas dans le simple but de faire monter la tension artérielle de Charlie Weasley était assez amusant, voire même gratifiant.

- Il y a une limite, Delacour, dit-il simplement.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire le plaisir de lui dire qu'elle les rendait tout bonnement dingues !

- Avec ce qui vient de se produire, ça semble évident, rajouta-t-il.

- Je maintiens. Il est fou.

- _Tu_ l'as rendu fou. Tu les rends tous fous.

- Je _les_ rends fous ?

- C'est ce que je dis. Inutile de le prendre comme un compliment, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu t'exclues donc du lot ?

- Manifestement.

- Quelle modestie.

- Ce n'est pas de la modestie, Delacour, c'est de l'honnêteté.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Même si tu essayais de toute ton âme, je ne ressentirais rien pour toi. Sauf peut-être une profonde indifférence.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui une Fleur très, très offensée. Ainsi, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas le séduire ? N'importe quoi.

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir…

**Le mot de la fin :** Vouala ! Charlie il a tout énervée notre Frenchie ! Lol ! Reviews pliiiiz !


	3. Première offensive

**Elise Evans : **Moi aussi, muhahahaha… (ceci est mon rire sadique).

**NalaH : **Merci ! Lol j'adore quand mes persos se balancent des vacheries, gniarf ! Pour le titre, tu vas voir, c'est très simple : c'est la couleur des cheveux ! Ceux de Fleur sont blond argenté (« silvery blond » en anglais, donc « silver » pour abréger), ceux de Charlie sont roux (« red ») ;).

**lyra.will : **Merci ! Vi Sacha il a un peu pété les câbles, ces hommes ! Mdr.

**Ewira :** Merciii : Hé oui, elle compte bien se venger de cette insolence !

**Note : **Désolée… ce fut long… j'ai consacré pas mal de temps à d'autres fics…

**Chapitre 3 : Première offensive**

Lorsque Fleur s'éveilla, après avoir passé une nuit peu reposante à donner son biberon à Barthélemy toutes les trois heures, elle poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien à voir avec son rang social et roula sur le ventre, son regard lointain vaguement posé sur le mur, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, elle se leva, grimaçant légèrement en raison de la douleur causée par quelques muscles endoloris, au niveau des bras, notamment.

Si cette nuit ne lui avait pas permis de dormir, elle lui avait au moins permis de se forger un plan de vengeance envers l'insolence innommable de Charlie Weasley. Le plan se résumait à ceci : le rendre fou. En lui interdisant de faire usage de son charme magique (interdit qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de transgresser après ce qui était arrivé), il la privait uniquement de l'accentuation de son héritage génétique. Mais, de toute façon, Charlie était de ces hommes qu'on ne peut avoir que par l'intérieur, et Fleur avait beaucoup d'autres armes en poche.

Et voilà. Une tactique simple dans sa conception, mais géniale dans sa réalisation. En toute modestie, bien entendu. Bénissant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fleur sortit de son armoire la tenue qu'elle avait portée pour affronter les mystères du terrible labyrinthe. Lentement à cause de ses bras douloureux, Fleur retira sa nuisette de nuit. Face au miroir de sa coiffeuse, Fleur se regarda.

La paroi de pierre qu'ils avaient escaladée la veille avait causé des petites coupures sur ses doigts. Puisqu'elle était loin d'être une alpiniste chevronnée, il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises que l'endroit où elle avait posé cède. Lorsque cela arrivait, le reste du corps de la jeune femme entrait en contact plutôt brutalement avec la pierre, ce qui avait entraîné des éraflures et des bleus, sur son ventre et ses genoux, notamment. En se tournant, la Française vit quelques bleus au creux de ses reins, qui étaient probablement apparus à cause de cette brute roumaine de Sacha.

En s'habillant, elle décida qu'elle irait voir Maeve dès que possible : elle était sûre que la médicomage aurait quelque chose pour elle. Fleur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : elle avait largement le temps de faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant d'aller donner son biberon à Barthélemy.

La semie-Vélane descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Sacha. Ou, plutôt, il lui bloqua le chemin.

- Laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Il ne broncha pas, mais Fleur ne s'attendait pas à être obéie aussi facilement par un tel rustre. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle n'avait franchement pas de temps à perdre avec le crétin de service.

- Pousse-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ce qui a fait de moi la Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

La baguette crachait des étincelles roses et or, signe de l'énervement de sa propriétaire. Cette fois non plus, Sacha ne bougea pas d'un poil : la preuve que cet homme n'avait pas été engagé au centre pour son intelligence. Fleur ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un mouvement. Soudain, il y eut un léger crépitement dans l'air et Sacha hurla de douleur en se tenant le nez à deux mains.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? grogna-t-il.

- D'abord, « merde » n'est pas un mot convenable à dire en présence d'une jeune femme telle que moi, évoluant dans les hautes sphères de la société. Ensuite, il s'agit de… d'un sortilège d'épilation que j'ai concentré sur l'intérieur du nez. La prochaine fois, je pourrais viser ailleurs.

Elle eut un regard rapide mais éloquent vers la ceinture du soigneur avant de s'éloigner. Curieusement, il la laissa partir sans résistance. À croire qu'elle lui avait donné un peu de bon sens.

Fleur pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

- Maeve ?

- Non, c'est William, dit une voix masculine au fond de l'infirmerie. Que puis-je pour v…

Il venait de se retourner et, visiblement, de tomber sous le charme de la Française. « Ils commencent à m'énerver sérieusement, dans ce centre ! Tous esclaves de leurs hormones, c'est insensé ! » pesta-t-elle mentalement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Fleur.

- Je suis le médicomage, dit-il après une minute de silence à contempler Fleur avec l'adoration d'un adolescent rencontrant sa star préférée. Maeve travaille la journée, je travaille la nuit. Elle n'a pas encore pris le relais.

- Je vois. Et bien, j'aurais besoin de quelque chose contre les courbatures et de quelque chose pour guérir les petites coupures. Et si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour mes bleus, ça m'arrangerait.

Frénétiquement, William se mit à fouiller dans une armoire. Au bout de trente secondes, il revint vers Fleur avec trois flacons dans les mains. Dans sa hâte de la satisfaire le plus rapidement possible, il avait causé un désordre incroyable dans l'armoire.

- Ceci est une huile à mettre dans votre bain pour les courbatures, ceci est une pommade à appliquer sur vos coupures, et ça, pareil pour vos bleus.

Fleur prit les trois flacons en le remerciant. Dans un état de béatitude absolue, il lui répondit que ce n'était rien du tout. Et c'est ce moment précis, ce moment où William regardait Fleur avec une admiration sans nom, que Charlie Weasley décida d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Delacour ! aboya-t-il.

« Ne t'énerve pas, ne t'énerve pas, NE-T'ÉNERVES-PAS ! » se cria-t-elle mentalement en se tournant vers son directeur de stage.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un calme on ne peut plus trompeur.

- Tu es en retard de deux minutes pour le biberon de Barthélemy, et j'aurais pensé que l'incident d'hier t'aurait dissuadée de jouer avec…

- Calme, Weasley, coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis simplement venue chercher quelques trucs.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle montra les trois flacons.

- D'ailleurs, je ne joue avec rien. Je m'attendais à trouver Maeve, j'ignorais qu'il y avait une rotation de médicomages. Et, pour finir, si je suis retardée dans mon horaire, c'est parce qu'il a fallu que j'utilise la magie pour que cet idiot lobotomisé de Sacha me laisse passer.

- Ça, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

- Certes, céda-t-elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je ne voudrais pas être en retard de trois _énormes_ minutes pour le biberon de Barthélemy.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Rapidement, elle alla porter ses médicaments dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la clinique pour chercher le biberon du dragonneau.

- Je te jure, maugréa une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Sacha.

Fleur se figea, puis recula silencieusement de quelques pas pour être sûre de ne pas être vue.

- Cette sale petite garce m'a jeté un maléfice… ça m'a fait un mal de chien…

- C'est ta faute, aussi, dit la voix de la femme qui avait parlé de Fleur en termes si peu élogieux la veille. Tu t'es laissé bêtement embobiner par elle. Maintenant, elle se joue de toi comme un chat joue avec sa souris avant de la manger. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à une femme avec une ascendance de Vélane.

« Elle fait une fixation, celle-là, c'est pas possible ! » songea la Française.

- Un problème de complexe ou de jalousie, peut-être ? lança-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Comme les enfants de Moldus ne se laissant pas impressionner par un Serpentard à la manque, Fleur Daphné Delacour n'avait guère l'intention de se laisser insulter pour un motif aussi futile de que son ascendance.

- Tu VOIS ? En plus, elle écoute aux portes…

- Vous savez, vous parlez tellement fort, tous les deux. Pas besoin d'avoir l'oreille fine, riposta Fleur en prenant le biberon de lait de dragonne sur une tablette du réfrigérateur.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle sortit.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans « l'enclos » de Barthélemy, le petit Magyar à Pointes courut vers elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et se frotta contre sa jambe, à la manière d'un chat qui se frotte contre celle de son maître. Fleur rit et s'accroupit pour nourrir le dragonneau, qui se montra aussi vorace qu'à son habitude. La preuve : au bout de cinq minutes, le biberon était vide. La jeune femme demeura un moment en compagnie du petit dragon plusieurs minutes avant de se lever et de sortir.

Fleur entra dans la cafétéria, où il y avait déjà quelques personnes, dont Charlie, qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui après s'être faite servir à manger. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à rompre le silence embarrassant :

- Tu sais, tu peux me regarder sans craindre de devenir à moitié barge comme Sacha.

L'air blasé, Charlie leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne te regarde pas parce que je suis occupé à lire une lettre qui est, ma foi, beaucoup plus intéressante que toi.

- Vraiment trop aimable. Puis-je demander de qui est cette lettre ?

- De ma petite amie, répondit Charlie en s'y replongeant.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle commence par « Fiston chéri » ?

Devant le regard assassin du jeune homme, Fleur renonça à établir un contact personnel pour l'instant. Elle décida d'y aller d'une façon plus discrète et biaisée :

- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Le souci professionnel du soigneur l'obligerait sans doute à répondre à ses questions, entamant un dialogue. Effectivement, Charlie retint un soupir exaspéré et releva les yeux de sa lettre. « Eurêka », se dit Fleur.

- Premièrement, nous allons vérifier que Svetlana et ses petits se portent bien. Deuxièmement, nous allons la nourrir et, troisièmement, nettoyer son enclos – ça va nous prendre des heures. Le tout sera entrecoupé de pauses pour toi, puisque tu dois nourrir Barthélemy toutes les trois heures. D'ailleurs, si tu voudrais bien te dépêcher de finir de manger, ça nous empêcherait d'être encore plus retardés dans l'horaire.

- J'ai fini, Weasley, signala Fleur en désignant son assiette vide.

Sans dire un mot, Charlie glissa sa lettre dans sa poche et ils se levèrent, prenant la direction de l'enclos de la Magyar à Pointes.

- Ok, Delacour, dit Charlie en arrivant à la porte de l'enclos. Garde bien en tête que tu ne peux te comporter avec aucun dragon de la même manière qu'avec Barthélemy. Sauf si ton ambition première est de finir en torche humaine.

Devant ces paroles on ne peut plus rassurantes, Fleur déglutit presque imperceptiblement.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- Ça vaut mieux, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ils marchaient en silence sur le sol traître et escarpé de l'enclos de Svetlana depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils virent le premier rejeton à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Examine-le, que je vois comment tu t'y prends.

Obéissante, Fleur s'approcha avec prudence du dragonneau, qui, visiblement méfiant, cracha des étincelles en la voyant arriver. Il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui. Aussitôt, des vibrations dans le sol rocheux, rythmées et régulières, se firent sentir.

- Dégage, Delacour, dégage ! ordonna Charlie d'une voix soudainement alarmée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit l'immense dragonne qui se trouvait maintenant à deux mètres d'elle. Ses yeux, jaunes et cruels, étaient posés sur la Française. Et, sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots foireux : la flamme de la fureur y brillait.

L'air siffla sous le violent coup de queue de Svetlana. Le coup de queue projeta Fleur sur Charlie, et les deux sorciers tombèrent au sol. Fleur roula sur le côté. Inconsciente à cause du choc, elle paraissait plus fragile et plus vulnérable que jamais.

Le cerveau expérimenté du soigneur fonctionnait à toute allure. Rien au monde n'était plus dangereux qu'une dragonne mécontente, et celle-ci avait l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur. À ses yeux, les deux humains étaient des ennemis. Des ennemis faciles à éliminer et même comestibles. Fleur, inconsciente, ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours, et il devait la faire sortir de là au plus vite. À deux, peut-être qu'ils auraient eu une chance. Peut-être. Mais la jeune femme était sans connaissance, ce qui faisait d'elle, pour l'heure, non pas une aide, mais un fardeau. La dangerosité de leur situation lui permettait de s'en prendre à la dragonne s'il le fallait, mais il préférait l'éviter.

Et puis, il trouva. C'était tout simple, tellement simple qu'il n'y avait pas songé avant. Couvrant autant que possible le corps de la semie-Vélane avec le sien, il se concentra – pour peu qu'on puisse se concentrer dans une situation aussi précaire – et transplana, juste à temps pour éviter le jet de flammes.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de bien se concentrer sur sa destination, il fut content lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, premièrement, ils étaient tous les deux entiers et, deuxièmement, qu'ils étaient au bon endroit : l'infirmerie.

- Dieu du ciel ! s'écria Maeve en les voyant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Svetlana lui a donné un coup de queue, répondit Charlie en allongeant la blessée sur la table d'examen.

Immédiatement, la médicomage commença son examen, les sourcils froncés.

- Pouls lent mais régulier, respiration faible, fractures multiples aux côtes. Risques d'hémorragie interne et d'endommagement d'organes vitaux.

Elle releva la tête vers Charlie.

- Va me chercher William. _Vite_.

Dans l'urgence de la situation, Charlie oublia complètement qu'il s'agissait de Fleur et s'élança dans les couloirs du centre au pas de course. Il pénétra en coup de vent dans la chambre du médicomage à moitié endormi.

- Skispass' ? Charlie, je suis crevé, laisse-moi dormir…

- Maeve a besoin de toi, c'est urgent !

- Ça ne pourrait pas attendre quelques heures de sommeil ?

Soudain, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit du rouquin.

- C'est Fleur, elle est blessée.

William se leva brusquement, saisit au passage son sarrau blanc de médicomage qu'il mit par-dessus son pyjama et s'élança vers l'infirmerie, suivi par Charlie, qui était beaucoup plus calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda William, parfaitement éveillé maintenant.

- Svetlana lui a donné un coup de queue, répondit Maeve.

- Svetlana, la Magyar à Pointes ? s'étrangla l'homme.

- Je sais. Elle a eu une chance inouïe que la dragonne l'ait frappée avec la partie de sa queue dépourvue de pointes.

Elle lui lança un tube.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

- C'est pour lui.

- Mais je vais très bien ! protesta Charlie.

- Elle t'a brûlé l'omoplate, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé.

- J'étais sûr d'avoir réussi à transplaner avant que le jet de flammes n'arrive.

- Visiblement pas, mais ç'a l'air plutôt superficiel, commenta William en observant la brûlure après que Charlie ait retiré son pull.

Pendant que Maeve faisait léviter Fleur pour la déposer avec précaution sur un lit, le médicomage de nuit appliqua la pommade sur la brûlure du soigneur roux. Ceci fait, il rejoignit sa collègue auprès de la blessée principale.

- Quel est ton diagnostic ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle a plusieurs côtes de cassées, ça c'est certain. Il existe des risques d'hémorragie interne. Sans parler d'éventuelles dommages à des organes importants.

Maeve observait Fleur, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

- Voilà notre problème. Le choc a été si violent et brutal qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Nous pouvons soigner ses côtes malgré son état d'inconscience, mais pour le reste, il faudrait qu'on la réveille. Dans l'éventualité où nous provoquerions ce réveil, je ne sais pas si elle tiendra le coup assez longtemps pour que nos potions fassent effet. Elle est inconsciente parce que son corps en a besoin. La logique voudrait que nous laissions son corps décider du moment opportun pour s'éveiller.

- Mais si nous attendons que son corps se juge prêt à s'éveiller naturellement, peut-être que ce moment ne viendra jamais.

- Ou trop tard, nuança Maeve.

- Et si vous lui donniez la potion dans son état d'inconscience ? suggéra Charlie.

- Elle n'est pas en état de boire quoi que ce soit, répondit William.

- Vous savez, mon père est fada des Moldus. Et il paraît que dans des trucs comme ça, ils utilisent une meringue.

- Une meringue ? répéta William.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fiche avec un dessert ? s'exclama Maeve.

- Non, le truc pointu ! insista le soigneur.

- Une **_s_**eringue, Charlie ! s'écria Maeve.

- Peu importe. Ça pourrait marcher ?

- Ça pourrait. Soigne ses côtes, ordonna-t-elle à William.

Elle fouilla dans une armoire et finit par dénicher ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Euh, tu sais te servir de ça ? demanda William d'un ton peu assuré en la voyant prendre un peu de potion avec la seringue.

- J'ai fait ma thèse de médicomagie alternative sur les méthodes moldues, répondit-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune nouvelle mise en doute de ses capacités. Tu as fini les côtes ?

Après avoir vérifié, le médicomage répondit par l'affirmative.

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? demanda William alors que Maeve remontait la manche de la veste de Fleur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les techniques moldues.

- Parfois, ça marche.

- Parfois ?

Devant le regard noir de la sorcière, il capitula. Avec précaution, Maeve enfonça l'aiguille dans une veine de la jeune femme et injecta le produit. Puis, elle exerça une légère pression avec un coton stérile sur le bras de Fleur.

- Tiens ça, William.

- Tu es certaine qu'il y en a une quantité suffisante pour réparer tous les dommages éventuels ? demanda l'homme, obéissant néanmoins à l'ordre de sa collègue.

- Peut-être pas _tous_ les dommages. Mais ce sera assez pour l'éveiller sans mettre sa vie en danger, répondit Maeve en versant une partie de la potion dans un verre.

Pendant une minute (peut-être deux), rien ne se passa. Puis, Fleur remua légèrement dans son inconscience, avant d'en sortir complètement. Elle tourna la tête vers Maeve et une grimace de douleur déforma brièvement son visage, comme si ce simple mouvement était une réelle torture.

- Buvez ça, dit Maeve en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Ça va vous aider…

Doucement, elle inclina le verre pour aider Fleur à boire. Lorsque le verre fut vide, elle le posa sur la table de chevet.

- Ça prendra quelques minutes à agir, précisa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- J'peux aller me recoucher ? demanda William dans un long bâillement qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue.

- Vas-y, je m'occupe du reste.

D'un pas traînant, William sortit.

Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompait dans le corps de Fleur. Elle ne disparut pas complètement, cependant, mais elle devint beaucoup plus supportable. La Française leva les yeux vers son directeur de stage.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'un ton navré. Je nous ai mis dans un sacré pétrin, pas vrai ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire, commenta Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. L'erreur est mienne, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier si la mère était dans le secteur lorsque je t'ai envoyée examiner le dragon.

- Est-ce vraiment important de savoir à qui la fautAH !

Elle venait de commettre une erreur particulièrement douloureuse : celle de tenter de se redresser en position assise. La douleur, qui se fit ressentir principalement dans son omoplate, lui avait fait monter les larmes au yeux.

- Où avez-vous mal ? s'enquit immédiatement Maeve.

- Mon omoplate, grimaça Fleur.

- Ce n'est probablement pas très grave, je vais juste…

À cet instant, Igor entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

- Maeve, Sacha a un _sacré_ problème ! Amstromov s'est énervé lorsqu'il lui a apporté sa nourriture…

- Et bien, que Sacha vienne ici, j'ai déjà une patiente !

- Ben, il ne peut pas vraiment marcher…

- Je reviens tout de suite, Fleur, soupira Maeve.

Elle s'empara d'une trousse de premiers soins et sortit derrière Igor, laissant l'Anglais et la Française dans la même pièce. Aussitôt, Charlie se leva et prit un tube dans l'armoire à médicaments.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fleur, légèrement méfiante.

- La pommade qu'elle voulait te mettre pour ton omoplate. Je peux ?

- Non merci, dit la jeune femme en lui arrachant le tube des mains, ce qui causa à nouveau une vive douleur dans son omoplate. Je ne voudrais quand même pas t'obliger à toucher une « petite gosse de riche nombriliste creuse », au sang de Vélane, en plus. Des fois que ça ait pour conséquence que ton cerveau te sorte par les narines. Sait-on jamais !

Elle adressa un regard noir au soigneur de dragons complètement bouche bée et retira sa veste bleu pâle.

- Un conseil, continua-t-elle. Lorsque tu parles dans le dos de quelqu'un, assure-toi que l'objet de la conversation n'est pas à quelques mètres.

- Je… je ne voulais pas…

- Cause toujours, répliqua-t-elle, tête haute.

« Euh… Fleur, le plan… » fit une voix dans sa tête. « Je t'ai sonné, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-elle mentalement à l'adresse de la voix insolente. Elle fit légèrement glisser la bretelle de son débardeur marine pour dégager son omoplate, et, après avoir mis un peu de pommade sur ses doigts, alla la déposer sur sa peau, mais se trouva dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le mouvement circulaire nécessaire à la pénétration de la pommade. Enfin, pas exactement. Elle le pouvait, mais cela lui occasionnait une douleur très dissuasive.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas d'aide ? demanda Charlie, tentant de masquer la moquerie dans sa voix.

- Il semble que ce soit nécessaire, répondit Fleur.

Il tira une chaise près du lit, et elle se tourna légèrement pour lui tourner complètement le dos, exposant la région qui avait besoin de soins. Fleur décida de mettre sur le compte de la froideur de la pommade le frisson qui la parcourut lorsque les doigts du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa peau et entamèrent le mouvement de massage sur l'omoplate de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je ne pensais pas vraiment…

- Tais-toi, coupa Fleur, le regard posé sur ses propres genoux.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Charlie.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt _maintenant_ que tu t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose que tu ne penses pas. Je préfère le silence à un mensonge. Alors, tais-toi.

Il se tut, extrêmement mal à l'aise dans la situation présente. Il venait de se rendre compte que ses paroles de la veille avaient beaucoup plus vexé Fleur qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début. Cela aurait pour conséquence principale qu'elle allait probablement se contenter de passer le temps nécessaire avec lui, pas une seconde de plus. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

Pas vrai ?

**Le mot de la fin :** Excusez-moi du retard ! Enfin, j'espère que la longueur du chapitre l'excusera un peu… comme toujours : reviews pliiiiz !


	4. De plus en plus compliqué

Elise Evans : Ah, les hommes

**Elise Evans : **Ah, les hommes ! ;) Et bah non, pas facile comme boulot, hein…

**Mme Diggory Weasley (tiens, salut, toi ! :D) : **Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !! :D

**Sandiane :** J'espère que je ne te loupe pas ! :S (euh, en fait, je pense que oui mais bon… navrée. Au moins je suis sûre que t'es de retour MDR)

**Lilli-Puce : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir !

**Avelis : **Merci, et te voilà exaucé(e) !

**La.copine.a.merry :** C'est le but, l'évolution merci !

**Shaeline : **La suite, la voilà ! Un peu tard peut-être mais bon, lol !

**Alice.C : **Lol, de rien, c'est plutôt moi qui te remercie pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le couple est rare parce qu'avec le tome 6 c'est clair que ça n'arrivera pas (je dis ça mais je suis une fan du Fleur/Cedric, alors… ma gueule XD)… mais ils sont pas mal quand même désolée pour l'attente :S

**Lilli-Puce, le retour : **Merci de ce coup de pied aux fesses ! T'inquiète pas, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, elle est déjà écrite, il faut juste que je la recopie et que je remanie certains trucs recopier n'étant pas mon fort niveau plaisir, « par moments » elle avance lentement et je m'en excuse. La femme qui déteste Fleur (qui est comptable soit dit en passant), elle est clairement jalouse, mais impossible de faire entrer une (semie) Vélane dans une pièce sans que les femmes voient rouge, lol ! Quant à Sacha, non il est pas très fut-fut le pauvre (quoi que… gniarf je me tais)… et Will (le médicomage de nuit) est un jeune homme faiiiible … il regarde Fleur comme si c'était Aphrodite descendue des cieux, mdr !

**o8oAngio8o **: Merci beaucoup !! :D

**Pinkly** : Un moment, oui, en effet... retire la poussière donc voilà le chapitre 4 avec, désolée, du retard...

**Fanfantasy07** : Dans les alertes ? C'est une bonne idée vu comme j'ai pas un rendement égal... en tous cas, merci beaucoup !

**Suki** : Merci pour ta gentille review, et désolée de l'attente...

**Chocolatine** : Miam, j'adore ton pseudo ! Ça a pris du temps mais j'ai fini par y arriver...

**MyMy** : Moi aussi j'adore le personnage, c'est pour ça que je fais beaucoup de fics avec elle ! ;)

**Eliz** : Publier la suite... oui. Vite... erm... failed non j'ai pas pu !

**Emiran** : Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je suis très contente que Silver and Red te plaise... pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé ça juste après le tome 4... donc y'avait rien du tout avec Bill à l'époque

**NdA : **Alors, tout le monde, on applaudit très fort **Emiran**, ce sont ses reviews qui m'a foutu un coup de pied genre « allez ma vieille c'est le moment de finir ce fichu chapitre, m'enfin ! » ;)

**Chapitre 4 : De plus en plus compliqué**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence, lourd et embarrassant, fut rompu par la porte s'ouvrant d'un coup sec. Soutenu par Igor et Luka, Sacha venait d'entrer. Les trois soigneurs étaient précédés par la médicomage.

- Allongez-le là, ordonna-t-elle en indiquant le lit le plus près, qui se trouvait être celui à gauche du lit de Fleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eut ? s'enquit Luka en voyant la Française plutôt amochée malgré la potion qui avait considérablement amélioré son état.

- Un coup de queue de Svetlana, répondit Maeve en fouillant dans une armoire. Non, vous restez là !

Fleur venait d'entamer un mouvement pour se relever dans l'intention de quitter la pièce.

- Mais j'ai des choses à faire ! protesta-t-elle, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

- Oui, et la première est de vous reposer.

- Mais je vais très AÏE !

Sans le vouloir, Maeve avait réveillé une douleur dans son épaule en la rallongeant de force. La médicomage s'excusa, ajouta que c'était une bonne raison de rester tranquille, et alla s'occuper de Sacha. Un moment plus tard, cependant, Fleur regarda sa montre et se leva, malgré les protestations de Maeve.

- Il faut que je nourrisse Barthélemy, argumenta la jeune femme d'un ton sans appel. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse le faire. Il ne me fera pas de mal…

- Vous revenez tout de suite après, ordonna Maeve.

- Merci, dit Fleur en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lentement pour ne pas éveiller la douleur, la stagiaire se dirigea vers la clinique du centre. Prenant mille précautions, elle saisit le biberon de lait de dragonne – lequel lui sembla plus lourd qu'à l'habitude – et se dirigea vers le refuge de Barthélemy. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, il lui sembla entendre des bruits étouffés. Le petit dragon devait s'agiter en attendant son biberon.

- _Stupé_… AÏE !

Loupé : ce son ne pouvait pas avoir été fait par le dragonneau. Brusquement (ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur), Fleur ouvrit la porte.

- _Aguamenti_ !

Les yeux ronds, la Française vit l'homme qui avait crié la formule éteindre le feu que Barthélemy avait allumé sur sa longue robe noire.

- _Dor_… commença-t-il en direction du petit Magyar à Pointes, mais Fleur fut la plus rapide.

Sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, elle la pointa sur l'homme :

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Le Mangemort – car il n'y avait pas bien des hommes qui se baladaient avec une longue robe noire et une cagoule de la même couleur – fut projeté violemment vers une paroi rocheuse, mais avant de la percuter, il disparut en transplanant. Couinant de contentement, Barthélemy trottina maladroitement vers sa mère adoptive qui venait de le défendre avec autant d'efficacité.

- Toi, mon petit, murmura doucement l'ancienne Championne en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras, je crois que tu attires les ennuis.

Apparemment inconscient de l'ampleur du danger auquel il avait échappé, il laissa échapper quelques volutes de fumée par les narines.

- Tu sais quoi, il va falloir le dire à Charlie. Où est-ce qu'il est, tu crois ?

- Ici, fit une voix calme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna : debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, le rouquin l'observait, un biberon de lait de dragonne à la main. Visiblement, il était venu nourrir Barthélemy, persuadé que Fleur demeurerait à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de Maeve. Surprise, la stagiaire demeura silencieuse, bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es sensée me dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Je… je viens d'empêcher quelqu'un d'enlever Barthélemy, répondit la jeune femme, le dragonneau dans les bras.

- Et où est ce quelqu'un ?

- Il est parti en transplanant, avoua Fleur, bien consciente du scepticisme grandissant de son interlocuteur.

- Et il a voulu enlever Barthélemy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un homme fasse d'un dragon ?

- C'était un Mangemort ! se défendit la Française en posant son petit dragon sur le sol, car il était lourd pour ses bras endoloris. Je ne sais pas, moi, peut-être qu'ils veulent des dragons pour… mangemoriser ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui connaît les plans des Mangemorts ?

- Ah non ça c'est sûr, répondit Charlie d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Gagné.

- Charlie Weasley ! s'outra la riche héritière. Je te _dis_ qu'il y avait un Mangemort venu pour enlever Barthélemy !

- Oui, il « mangemorisait », c'est clair et net, dit le jeune homme en roulant les yeux.

- Mais ARRÊTE de te moquer de moi !

La sentant prête à s'énerver pour de bon (il se demanda au passage si Fleur pouvait faire autant de ravages que les Vélanes à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch), il soupira. Peut-être qu'elle voulait seulement se rendre intéressante, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque avec un dragon de cette valeur.

- Écoute, je te promets d'en parler au directeur avant la fin de la journée.

- Tu me le jures ? demanda Fleur avec insistance.

- Oui, assura Charlie. Il va sûrement faire surveiller le lieu et renforcer la sécurité. Si quelqu'un en voulait vraiment à Barthélemy, il va revenir.

- Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas le laisser ici !

- Tu as raison. Retourne à l'infirmerie et garde-le avec toi. Surveille-le pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit dans le centre et déclencher un incendie serait une énorme bêtise.

- Compris, répondit la jeune femme en sortant de la pièce, faisant léviter le biberon devant elle.

- Fleur ?

Un peu surprise de le voir utiliser son prénom, la sorcière se retourna vers son superviseur de stage.

- Prends soin de toi, dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Fleur lui répondit par un petit sourire aussi.

- Comme toujours.

Puis, elle se détourna et repartit en direction de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle y entra, Barthélemy dans les bras, Maeve sursauta.

- Je croyais que qu'il fallait le nourrir, pas lui faire prendre une balade ! protesta-t-elle en regardant le dragon d'un œil noir.

- Il y a eu un « léger problème », je vais le garder avec moi, répondit Fleur en déposant le dragonneau sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir elle-même, les muscles endoloris.

- S'il brise quoi que ce soit, je vous préviens, je vous enverrai la facture.

- Entendu.

Sacha regarda d'un œil à la fois assassin et surpris la Française qui donnait à boire au dragon. Elle lui jeta un bref regard :

- Quoi, t'as jamais vu de dragon ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- De dragon, oui. De dragon nourrit directement par une femme... non.

Le dragonneau sur ses genoux, Fleur posa le biberon vide par terre.

- Ce dragon croit que je suis sa mère, répondit simplement la semie-Vélane.

Le soigneur pouffa de rire malgré lui.

- Une Vélane mère d'un dragon... décidément, on aura tout vu...

**Le mot de la fin** : Bon, ça fallait peut-être pas trouze mille mois d'attente, mais c'était surtout pour me remettre dans le bain... reviews pliz ?


End file.
